


Flowers

by SquiffyRogue



Series: Pharmercy Appreciation Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light BDSM, Porn with Light Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiffyRogue/pseuds/SquiffyRogue
Summary: Angela is upset someone keeps anonymously leaving her flowers so she enlists Fareeha’s help to find out who.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with a friend who shyly wishes to remain anonymous but we will be posting fics throughout the week and will always be accepting prompts over on https://queer-skies-ahead.tumblr.com

Angela was upset. Someone had left a bouquet of her favorite flowers outside her door… again. The first time, she thought it was sweet. However, she was receiving these bouquets daily, and she didn’t have any room for them anymore, nor a desire to keep them.

Unfortunately, whoever kept sending her flowers didn’t leave a name attached, so she couldn’t ask them to stop. They were always sent while she was working, so now she was forced to ask someone to help her catch the culprit.

That someone ended up being Fareeha Amari. They had become close friends since the recall, and she knew the soldier was dutiful enough to do something as mundane as watching a door for a few hours.

Angela was waiting for Fareeha in the mess. They almost always ate dinner together, even without the doctor telling Fareeha that she wanted to talk to her later. 

“I know that look,” Fareeha says, setting down a cup of coffee in front of Angela before taking a seat across from her with her own drink. “What’s bothering you?”

Angela gratefully takes the mug and sips it before starting. “I need your help. Someone keeps sending me flowers – I don’t know who – but it’s getting to be quite bothersome. I don’t have the space and I can’t take care of that many. I was wondering if you might able to watch my door tomorrow while I’m working and tell me who it is.” 

“I thought they were your favorite?” Fareeha tenses up and carefully drinks her tea, taking an impossibly long sip before responding, “What would you like me to tell the person who’s doing it?”

Angela frowns, contemplating. “They are my favorite, but it’s too much. I would also prefer if you tell me who it is rather than confront the person; I would handle the situation differently for everyone. For example, if it happened to be Lena, it’s most likely a prank.” 

Fareeha nods and taps her fingers on the side of her mug. “And if it’s not a prank but someone expressing interest?”

Angela’s expression is a perfect poker face as she meets Fareeha’s eyes with her own. “I will handle it accordingly, depending on who it is.” A twinge of guilt twists in her stomach. She didn’t like keeping things from Fareeha, but there was only one who she wouldn’t turn down, and that someone happened to be sitting across from her. Angela would have asked her out long ago if she wasn’t afraid of being rejected and possibly losing her best friend. 

“I see,” Fareeha’s cheeks betray her stoic expression by flushing a light pink. She averts her gaze away from Angela as if more pressing matters were going on in the bottom of her tea. Fareeha stays silent as if internally wrestling with a problem before finishing her tea and standing to leave. “You won’t have to worry about getting anymore flowers.”

Between Fareeha’s behavior and words, Angela suddenly had a pretty good idea of who the culprit was. The doctor reaches out to catch Fareeha’s hand before she can leave, standing to confront her. “Are you the one who sent the flowers? Are you… expressing interest?” 

“It wasn’t a prank, if that’s what you’re asking,” Fareeha is unable to meet Angela’s eyes and her cheeks sport a darker shade of red. “It was wrong of me to even think—“ She shakes her head to clear her mind and lets outs a defeated sigh. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”

Angela could take the time to explain that she returned the other woman’s feelings, or she could convey it the quick and easy way. She chose the latter as she leaned up to press her lips against Fareeha’s. It didn’t last long since they weren’t exactly alone, but it was enough. “If you would like to stop by my quarters later…” The doctor steps forward, whispering hotly into Fareeha’s ear. “I think I found a use for those flowers.” With that, she brushes past the soldier to make preparations. 

“Oh.. I.. Okay,” Fareeha finally manages once her head stops spinning from what just transpired, unsure if Angela was even in close enough proximity to hear her response. At first she thought the doctor was openly propositioning her but the added line about finding a use for the flowers made her second guess. Regardless, the brief kiss they shared was real and whatever Angela had planned, Fareeha was sure she would enjoy it.

————

After primping her button up shirt and hair for the tenth time outside of Angela’s quarter’s, Fareeha takes a slow, deep breath in. When she finally steels herself and works up the courage, she raps a couple times on the door.

Angela opens the door a few moments later, clad in a form-fitting dress that hugs her hips and reveals just the right amount of cleavage. “Come in,” The doctor shuts the door behind the soldier, cutting off the light from the hallway, which consequently makes the room considerably darker. The only light sources are a lamp, and a few candles spread out near the bed, burning a lovely fragrance. The bed itself is covered in flower petals. A soft click resounds as Angela twists the lock, ensuring that they won’t be interrupted. 

“This.. was not how I originally planned for you to enjoy the flowers,” Fareeha blinks, taken a bit off guard at the sight before her. She moves towards Angela and hesitates, seeking approval, before running the back of her hand against the doctor’s cheek. Despite her best efforts to maintain eye contact, her eyes have a habit of darting to Angela’s chest. 

Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck. “Do you dislike what I did with them?” It was a simple question, but it served an important purpose. Before continuing, she needed to ascertain that Fareeha wanted the same thing she did. She was giving the soldier a moment to reflect, and to consent. Her own intentions were clear enough, but she would never pressure Fareeha to do anything that made her uncomfortable.

Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela’s waist and leans down, pressing lips to lips in a searing kiss. She can't stop a soft moan from escaping deep within her throat at their flavor. Sweet, with a hint of bitter from coffee. The soldier slowly pulls back from the kiss, pressing forehead to forehead. “What you did with the flowers is great, but I think I'll enjoy what I do with you more.” A pause, as expression switches from sultry to concern, “If this isn't too fast for you? I can wait if--”

Another kiss cuts her off, slow and sweet. “I give you full permission to take what you want,” Angela’s hand runs down Fareeha’s shoulder to her arm, feeling the definition of her muscles. Satisfied, she licks her lips before walking her fingers back up. “So long as I can do the same.” 

“Definitely,” Fareeha purrs, wasting no time to hook an arm under Angela’s knees and swoop her up into her arms. She carries the doctor over to the bed drops her just a couple inches from the mattress, causing some of the flower petals to fly up into the air and gently float back down. Some of the petals land back on the bed, but a good many end up adoring Angela.

“Gorgeous,” Fareeha whispers, taking in the sight of the woman below her.

Angela reaches up to pull her lover on top of her. As much as she liked the way Fareeha was staring at her, her body has been craving attention ever since they parted earlier. “Touch me,” she commands. 

“Where should I start?” Fareeha huskily whispers into Angela’s ear.

“Here?” she whispers, ghosting finger tips up the outside of Angela’s thigh until more pressure is required to hike the dress up around her hips. 

“Or here?” Fareeha adds, having moved her hand upward to run down Angela’s chest. Fingers pausing for only a moment to hook on the front of the dress to pull it down causing the doctor’s breast to pop free of the fabric. The lacy fabric doing little to hide much from the imagination and Fareeha can’t stop her mouth from watering with the anticipation of what they’d feel like in her hands and in her mouth.  

“You should start,” She takes Fareeha’s hands, leading them to the straps of her dress. “By removing any obstacles.” Angela thought that was a more polite way to say ‘I want you to rip my clothes off.’

Fareeha grins and wastes little time taking Angela’s advice. Dextrous fingers make their way to rid the doctor of her dress and undergarments, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor. She can’t help but marvel at the way Angela lays on the bed underneath of her. The way her blonde hair explodes in different directions against the pillows. The way her breasts move with every breath. Fareeha picks up a handful of the petals off the bed and sprinkles them atop Angela. Letting their light, fluttering touches kiss and tease her exposed skin. The last petal in her hand she saves to playfully place on top of her lover’s nose.

“There,” Fareeha grins. “Perfect.”

Angela giggles, sitting up a moment later. “I want to see you.” Her hands reach out to unbutton Fareeha’s top, taking her sweet time to savor the moment. The shirt is discarded, and Fareeha’s bra quickly follows. The soldier is pushed back onto the bed before she can react. Angela’s lips meet hers a moment later, but slowly wander down, placing kisses on her chin and neck, her chest, her stomach… until denim blocks her path.

The doctor’s thumbs hook inside Fareeha’s boxers, which she slides down achingly slowly, along with her jeans. Finally, the two have not a piece of clothing between them. “You’re even more exquisite than I imagined,” The Swiss woman’s fingers run appreciatively down her abs. “And believe me, I have thought about this for some time.” 

“Have you now?” Fareeha groans as her body arches into the touch. She reaches her hands down, taking greedy handfuls of Angela’s ass to pull her closer. The little gasp the doctor makes for a smug grin to ease across the soldier’s face.

“So tell me,  _ doctor _ ,” Fareeha purposefully thickens her accent and massages the luscious flesh in her palms. “What do you usually do when you have those thoughts?”

“I-” Angela has to focus in order to speak properly. “I usually close my eyes and wish that your fingers were there to replace mine.” A blush colors her cheeks. It wasn’t every day that one confessed such personal things to their crush. Between that and her nakedness, she was left feeling vulnerable. 

Fareeha hums contently but doesn’t ease up on the attention she’s currently showing Angela’s backside. The lovely flush streaking across Angela’s face made the warm knot in her stomach intensify. She had imagined and hoped to see a side of Angela that the doctor dare not show anyone else, but witnessing it was something else. 

Fareeha reluctantly removes a hand from kneading Angela’s ass  in order to take her hand, bringing it up to her face to pepper soft kisses on each of the doctor’s knuckles, then takes her wrist to slide Angela’s hand down to her own sex.

“Show me,” Fareeha whispers, eyes dark and half-lidded.

“Close your eyes,” Angela whispers back. After Fareeha obeys, Angela runs her fingers up and down the woman’s slit, using her arousal as a natural lubricant. When both her fingers and Fareeha are sufficiently wet, she slips two digits inside the soldier. After giving Fareeha’s body a few moments to adjust, she slowly starts sliding her fingers in and out. 

Fareeha’s voice hitches in her throat and her hips buck in a rhythm with Angela’s expert fingers. She moves her hands up to pull the doctor on top of her. Wanting to be closer. Needing to be closer. 

“Angela,” the word comes from Fareeha like a prayer, dripping with lust. She kisses Angela’s shoulder before biting down to leave a mark. A show of possession that the doctor was hers as the doctor was making her hers.

Angela uses her free hand to toy with one of Fareeha’s breasts, teasing the nipple until it stiffens. She gives the other breast similar treatment, while her mouth is busy sucking and biting the soldier’s neck, leaving her own mark.

The pace of her fingers quickens, causing Fareeha’s need to rise, then stops altogether. “Tell me what you want,” The doctor breathes into her ear. “And maybe I’ll give it to you.” 

“Angela!” Fareeha hisses in frustration at the abrupt stop, her nails digging into the shoulders of the woman above her. She moves her hips and adjusts her body in a desperate attempt to get Angela to start her work once more but is headed off at every pass.

“You know what I want,” Fareeha groans, biting her bottom lip.

“I said tell me,” Angela chuckles against Fareeha’s neck. 

Fareeha lets out a pout, still trying to position herself against the doctor.

“Or do you truly wish for me to stop?”

“I want you,” Fareeha breaks, tangling her fingers into Angela’s hair to bring her in for a searing kiss. “Please. You’re what I’ve wanted for so long.”

Angela grins. “As you wish.” The doctor continues her ministrations, pumping her fingers in and out faster than before. Her thumb finds Fareeha’s clit, which she rubs, flicks, and teases while listening to the soldier’s cries. 

Fareeha shutters underneath Angela and calls her name as she falls over the top of her orgasm. The warm weight of the doctor on top of her helps calm her breathing as she basks in the afterglow of it all. She runs her hands up Angela’s spine then around the side of her face to cup a cheek, pulling her into a passionate kiss. 

“I think it’s my turn to return the favor,” Fareeha whispers, ghosting fingertips along the side of Angela’s face.

Angela cups her hand, keeping it against her cheek. “Do your worst.” Her body was already excited from watching and touching Fareeha. 

In one fluid movement, Fareeha rolls over to reverse their positions and pin Angela underneath. The shocked gasp Angela makes elicits a wolfish grin from the solider who now has the doctor’s arms pinned above her head against the pillows. 

“Are you sure that’s something you can handle?” Fareeha purrs into Angela’s ear, then runs her tongue down the doctor’s neck to give a sharp bite on her collar bone.

“Try me,” Angela wraps her legs around Fareeha’s waist, pulling her closer. 

"Tell me, did you light these just for ambiance or did you hope for some other use?" Fareeha's eyes glance to some of the candles then grins, raking nails down Angela's side. "Because I have some ideas if you'd like."

“I-I intended them for ambiance,” Angela splutters, her face turning red. “But I’m interested in trying out your ideas.” 

Fareeha sits up, grabbing one of the candles off the nightstand and observes it with a keen eye. Liquid wax pools around the flame that flickers as she maneuvers it in her hand, "I wonder.. Where first?"   
  
The build up of anticipating where and when almost as thrilling for Angela as the splattering sting when a dollop of wax hits her chest. Her voice hitching in her throat as her skin tingles from the wax dripping down her cleavage, ever so slowly cooling and drying.    
  
"Too much? Or not enough?" Fareeha asks, tracing a fingertip down the path of wax on her lover's skin.

“N-not enough.” Angela moans. 

“Good, good,” Fareeha chuckles, low and deep. “Let me know if it gets to be too much.”

Angela nods, balling up the sheets in her palms. Each erratic drop of wax sending waves of building thrill and pleasure throughout her core. Moans low but building with intensity. She can’t help but whisper her lover’s name like a prayer after every drop oozes its way cool against her skin. Her body shivers from a tickle when one of the larger dollops catches on a flower petal that had stuck to her skin, slowly sliding down her ribcage. 

Fareeha handles the wax with ease. Careful to watch the doctor’s reactions and even more careful with picking her spots to drop the wax to avoid injury. With the wax low and the doctor breathing heavy, she sets the candle back on the bedside table to admire her work. The splatters of dried wax accenting the contours Angela’s skin perfectly. 

“You’re amazing,” Fareeha whispers, gently peeling off some of the wax that had dried around one of Angela’s nipples. 

“Fareeha, please… I can’t wait any longer,” Angela begs, staring deep into her eyes. “Touch me. Take me. Make me yours.”

Fareeha grins, the needy expression on the doctor driving her more wild than before. She stays seated upright and throws Angela’s legs over shoulders to get a prime angle for both her work and her lover’s face. She runs her tongue down the inner part of Angela’s thigh, savoring the light, salty flavor of her skin then stopping just shy of her prize. The scent of her arousal and glistening lips practically making her mouth water.

“Please,” Angela begs once more, angling her hips better towards her lover. 

Fareeha gives in to Angela’s desires, flattening her tongue and taking long laps straight into her core. Accenting a few licks with a more pinpoint precision.

Angela moans loudly, her body squirming in an attempt to push herself closer to Fareeha’s mouth. To make her tongue run even deeper. “F-Fareeha!” The doctor cries as her climax hits, making her body quiver while she swims in pure bliss.

Fareeha lowers Angela’s legs off her shoulders and wipes her mouth clean with the back of her hand. She takes her place beside Angela, pulling her into a tight embrace. “You were amazing,” Fareeha whispers, running her fingers through the doctor’s hair who has snuggled in just under the soldier’s chin.

Angela makes a content sound, squeezing Fareeha, “The same could be said of you.”

“Are you sure you want me to stop sending flowers?” Fareeha chuckles. “Given what we did…”

“Yes,” Angela snorts a laugh then raises her head to kiss Fareeha. “But that doesn’t mean I want to stop this.”

“Me either,” Fareeha smiles, cupping Angela’s face to kiss her once more.


End file.
